


Не буди спящего зверя

by Aila_Darley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Graphic, Heterosexual Sex, Male Slash, Multi, PWP, Porn, Questionable Consent, Rating: NC17, broken timeline 3 Season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley
Summary: Ты нам нужен, особенно мне. ©Написано на Фест "День Рождения Да Винчи 2018" для СОО "Демоны да Винчи" на @Diary.ru





	Не буди спящего зверя

«У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Думаю, это должно помочь. Надо попробовать. Приходи ко мне после вечерни. Да Винчи». 

      Наспех накарябанные рукой художника неровные строчки. Хорошо хоть не справа налево. Джироламо ухмыльнулся уголком рта, свернул обрывок пергамента и спрятал в рукав камзола. Огляделся по сторонам сумеречной флорентийской улочки. Посланец, мальчишка лет девяти-десяти, уже исчез из вида и гонфалоньер стоял один посреди растоптанной лошадьми и людьми грязи. На колокольне собора Дуомо гулко ударил колокол.  
      Риарио медленно втянул в лёгкие запах навоза, дымов и тухлятины вместе с цветочными ароматами садов и влажного камня — что опять пришло в голову беспокойному да Винчи? Довольно уже и того, что Джироламо испытал, находясь в плену мастерской, претерпевая душевные нечеловеческие терзания и стоически выдерживая кошмарное «лечение» маэстро — ему теперь уже ничто не поможет. Пора уезжать в Рим. И без того миссия гонфалоньера с треском провалена — очередное поражение во Флоренции, ставшей для него во всех смыслах роковым городом. Сикст, наверняка, очередной раз унизит «племянника» тяжёлой пощёчиной или выкажет своё циничное презрение оскорбительными словами. Впрочем, последнее время мнение отца как-то перестало волновать Джироламо. Святой Отец больше не был выразителем Господа на земле и Риарио всё чаще видел в нём не Римского Папу, а ожесточённого, развращённого, властолюбивого и трусоватого старика, узурпировавшего Святой Трон.   
      Граф на секунду прикрыл глаза, встряхиваясь — хорошо, чтобы ни придумал да Винчи, он придёт к нему. Последний раз. Не потому что тот может помочь — Джироламо не сомневался в гениальности Леонардо, нет, он просто попрощается с флорентийцем. Кто знает, может быть теперь и навсегда.

***

  
  
      — Джироламо? Входи, открыто, — на стук Риарио в дверь мастерской поздним вечером, ответил откуда-то из глубины голос Леонардо.  
      Джироламо потянул скобу двери на себя и вошёл внутрь. Быстрым взглядом окинул извечный и знакомый беспорядок. Всё в мире может измениться: реки повернут вспять, солнце начнёт вставать на западе, но только вечным и незыблемым останется царящий хаос в доме художника. Как Леонардо умудряется существовать в нём, ведь здесь же чёрт ногу сломит. Впрочем, Леонардо и есть подобие чёрта. Риарио невольно улыбнулся, глядя на склонившегося над столом да Винчи.  
      — Проходи, я сейчас закончу, — Леонардо вскинул и снова опустил глаза. Он что-то бегло чертил на листке. — Угощайся, — кивнул на кувшин и сам отпил из оловянной кружки, сделав короткий глоток.   
      Джироламо молча прошёл вперёд. С любопытством посмотрел на то, что чертит художник, но как всегда абракадабру из линий и закорючек разобрать было сложно.   
      Риарио сел напротив, плеснул из кувшина в стоящую рядом чистую кружку. Поднёс к носу, принюхался.   
      — Не доверяешь? — не поднимая головы спросил Лео.  
      — Привычка быть осторожным, — Джироламо чуть пожал плечом. — Это вино, оно…  
      — …да, не самое дорогое…  
      — …я не это хотел сказать…  
      — …и оно ничем не отравлено, — закончил начатую фразу Лео, бросив мимолётный острый взгляд на графа, когда тот всё же сделал глоток. Риарио поставил кружку обратно на стол. Да Винчи продолжил чертить и граф выждав довольно долгую молчаливую паузу, спросил:  
      — Ты что-то хотел мне показать или сказать. Я не очень понял из твоего послания.  
      — Да! — Леонардо резко оторвался от листка. Выпрямившись, громко хлопнул по столешнице обеими ладонями, — тебе должно понравиться, — он осклабился широкой интригующей улыбкой.  
      — Понравиться… что? — Джироламо недоумённо посмотрел в лицо художника и даже оглянулся по сторонам. Хлопок больше походил на условный знак, чем на простой жест человека, закончившего дело.  
      — Пойдём. Это там, наверху, — Леонардо поднялся из-за стола и жестом пригласил графа в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж мастерской. — И, пожалуй, запру дверь, — да Винчи поспешил к входу, задвигая тяжёлый засов, — времена нынче тревожные… а я гостей больше никаких не жду. Ну, пойдём же!  
Леонардо сделал нетерпеливый жест, обернувшись к графу.   
      Риарио, всё ещё несколько недоумевая, поднялся на ноги. Пространство вдруг качнулось и огонь в лампе словно бы потёк.  
      — Ч-что… — Джироламо вцепился в край стола, прерывисто и глубоко вдохнув.  
      — Нет-нет, — Леонардо подскочил к Риарио, придерживая его. — У меня тут душно. Давай поднимемся, там больше воздуха и тебе станет легче.  
      — Да Винчи… что ты… — Джироламо испытывал лёгкое головокружение, поднимаясь по лестнице, хватаясь за стену. Он чувствовал странное бессилие во всем теле и пару раз споткнулся на ослабевших ногах, но Лео не дал ему упасть.  
      — Осторожнее… осторожнее, — подхватывал он в очередной раз опасно качнувшегося легата.  
      — Ты, всё-таки, чем-то опоил меня, ч-чёртов художник…   
      — Ну, разве что самую малость… — усмехнулся Лео, крепко обнимая Джироламо и помогая подняться на последнюю ступень, — ...чтобы только беспрепятственно раздеть тебя.  
      — Что?! — севшим голосом воскликнул граф и не верящим взглядом уставился перед собой.   
      Не слишком удобная кровать да Винчи была устелена простынями из дорого тёмного шёлка. На полу и на столе в серебряных витых канделябрах ровным пламенем горели высокие свечи. Ставни на окне плотно закрыты, не пропуская ни унции света и тщательно скрывая внутренне убранство от чужих любопытных глаз. Но не эти странные, для непритязательного к уюту художника излишества, поразили Джироламо в самое сердце. Он буквально остолбенел, увидев кто лежит на кровати да Винчи.  
      — Лаура? — оторопевший Риарио растерянно таращился на синьору Черета в роскошной ночной сорочке с распущенными по плечам тяжёлыми косами. — А-аа… что происходит?  
      Он попытался отступить, обернулся и наткнулся на художника.  
      — Я не понимаю… очевидно, я всё же сошёл с ума? — в отчаянной надежде неизвестно на что, и почему-то шёпотом, спросил граф, пронзительно вглядываясь в потемневшие глаза маэстро.  
      — Нет, Джироламо. Вы не сошли с ума.  
      Риарио крутанулся на каблуках и чуть не рухнул на пол от резкого приступа головокружения. Его удержали руки да Винчи.   
      Лаура Черета приподнялась с подушек. Под тонкой, почти прозрачной тканью рельефно обрисовались с крупными сосками полные женские груди. Граф судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав, как тяжелеет в паху и сохнет во рту и горле.  
      Загадочно и удовлетворённо улыбаясь, синьора не торопясь поднялась и подошла к Риарио, заглядывая тому в ошалевшие глаза. Протянула руку и мягкой ладонью провела по щеке легата. Джироламо дёрнулся, как от ожога. Отпрянул, но позади вплотную стоял неприступный да Винчи. Бежать было некуда.   
      — Маэстро Леонардо и я обеспокоены вашими душевными страданиями. Мы знаем, что вы терзаетесь муками сожаления за содеянные поступки. Но в них нет вашей вины, Джироламо. В этом повинен ваш страшный недуг. — Лаура вглядывалась в расширенные зрачки Риарио, делавшие его глаза огромными и совершенно чёрными. — Молитвы вас не спасут, а простые лекарские приёмы вам не помогут. — Черета сделала паузу. Граф всё никак не мог прийти в себя. Он шумно часто дышал, и не отрывал глаз от грудей синьоры. Всё происходящее казалось ему очередным больным бредом. — Маэстро предложил ещё одно новое и… исключительное средство, чтобы облегчить ваше самочувствие. Не скрою, я была глубоко смущена его предложением и долго колебалась в принятии решения. Но вы для нас стали не просто союзником в общем деле... Мы не можем оставить вас наедине в вашими демонами. Леонардо прав, нужно испробовать все доступные средства, чтобы если не вылечить, то, хотя бы облегчить ваше душевное и телесное состояние.  
      — Позволь нам помочь тебе, граф Риарио. Доверься нам, — шепоток да Винчи щекотно коснулся волос на затылке легата, и он снова вздрогнул всем телом.  
      Лаура, не отрывая взгляда, улыбнулась ласковой и, в то же время завлекающей улыбкой. Её ладони огладили плечи и грудь графа и опустились вниз. Она расстегнула пояс с кинжалом и тот, скользнув по ноге, упал на пол с тихим стуком. Пальцы мягко прикоснулись к мужскому естеству. Риарио резко перехватил руки синьоры, убирая их от себя, но в тот же миг пальцы да Винчи сжались на его запястьях. Он с силой развёл руки Джироламо в стороны, полностью открывая его для Череты. Видимо отрава, подсыпанная художником в вино, делала графа практически бессильным. Риарио вновь почувствовал слабость и не способность сопротивляться. Лаура не спеша продолжила развязывать шнуровку на штанах легата. При этом она, привстав на цыпочки, дотянулась до лица Джироламо и прижалась губами к его пересохшим губам.   
      И без того колотящееся сердце забилось ещё сильнее, мешая вздохнуть. Губы Луары были чувственными, мягкими и сладкими и, как всегда от неё исходил тонкий цветочный аромат духов, привезённых из Персии. На мгновение легат задохнулся и, забывшись, качнулся навстречу, не осознанно отвечая синьоре на поцелуй. Наверное, он бы упал, если бы не железная хватка художника, удерживающего его руки не хуже кандалов. Это положение немедленно отрезвило. Граф разорвал поцелуй и шарахнулся назад, врезавшись спиной и затылком в да Винчи. Черета нисколько не смутилась и улыбнулась чуть шире. Она обнажила и стала медленно ласкать его затяжелевшую от желания плоть. Сильные и, в то же время, нежные пальцы обхватили, наливающийся член.   
      — Лаура… — он тщился выискать в себе остатки душевных сил сопротивляться коварной любовнице и себе и предателю да Винчи. Но все его волевые усилия оставались напрасными. — Вот уж никак не мог помыслить… такого, — голос изменил ему, сделавшись низким и сиплым. — Вы и… с-содомит да Винчи… в одной кровати… Господи. В другое время я бы уб…  
      — Оставь свои угрозы, граф, — перебил Лео и до боли сдавил пальцы на запястьях Риарио. — Не думай сейчас ни о чём. Чем больше станешь думать, тем больше всё будет казаться бессмысленным.  
      Джироламо на шее внезапно почувствовал горячую влагу чужих жадных губ. Теперь его продрал озноб и затем накатила волна жара. Сердце болезненно ёкнуло и пропустило удар. Он хрипло вдохнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, внезапно поддаваясь дерзкой ласке.  
      Никогда до этого губы мужчины не касались его. Разве что отца в далёкой, полузабытой юности, когда Джироламо ещё не отошёл от суровой, но понятной монастырской жизни. Отец, требуя беспрекословного послушания, затащил его к себе в постель. Но Джироламо тогда толком ничего не понял и не испытал никаких других чувств кроме стыда, боли и отвращения, и постарался навсегда стереть ту злополучную ночь из своей памяти. Она и правда стёрлась, оставив лишь горький мутный осадок в душе. Пожалуй, та ночь, проведённая с отцом, была самым меньшим кошмаром из тех, через которые графу пришлось пройти позже.  
      — Вот так… умница, — шепнул да Винчи в ухо легата, выдёргивая того из оцепенения, лизнул и не сильно прикусил зубами его мочку.   
      — Отпусти… — Риарио открыл глаза, глядя в пространство. — Я хочу уйти.  
      — Послушай, — немного помедлив и не разжимая пальцев на руках графа начал художник. — Наверное, мы с синьорой сейчас не правы… Но нам не всё равно. Нельзя постоянно жить в боли. Она тебя медленно убивает. Мы же просто хотим тебе помочь. Дать расслабиться и забыться.   
      — Я не хочу… Пусть убивает. Я хочу умереть. Ведь вместе со мной умрёт и Монстр.  
      — Джироламо… пожалуйста, нет, — в голосе Лауры слышалось сильное волнение. — Останьтесь и примите нашу помощь. В ней нет ничего стыдного. Я прошу вас…  
      Риарио опустил голову, встретившись глазами с синьорой Черета. Он уже видел этот взгляд полный страха, отчаяния, искреннего человеческого сострадания и теплоты. Никто и никогда так не смотрел на графа, кроме его преданной чернокожей абиссинки. Но та была простой рабыней и была благодарна хозяину за человеческое к ней отношение. Лаура Черета аристократка, женщина решительная, вольная и умная. Её чувства к нему не были благодарностью. Они были иными, до конца графом не понятыми и от того тревожными и даже пугающими. Он не позволял себе довериться им. Но может быть художник отчасти прав: чем дольше он будет думать, тем всё будет выглядеть ещё более бессмысленным.   
      — Джироламо… отдайтесь нам.  
      Лаура, не отрывая глаз от глаз Риарио, опустилась на колени. Дразня, провела кончиком языка по всей длине и обхватила губами его напрягшийся мужской орган, глубоко всосав в рот. Легат не сдержался от пронзившего тело удовольствия, сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы со свистом втянул воздух.  
      Искусный любовный опыт синьоры живо вознёс графа на вершину блаженства. Он отвечал ей, ритмично и коротко двигал бёдрами, стараясь погрузиться ещё глубже, но удерживающий его за руки да Винчи не позволял достигнуть пика наслаждения. К своему ужасу и внезапно испытанному непозволительному удовольствию, почувствовал, как в ягодицы упирается твёрдая мужская плоть. Чем сильнее двигался Риарио, тем теснее прижимал его к себе художник и игнорировать чужое настойчивое желание граф уже оказался не в состоянии.  
      — Господи… — задыхаясь, невнятно прошипел Джироламо, — я сейчас… я сейчас… я больше не могу.  
      — Не торопись… не торопись… — пробормотал да Винчи. Он перестал удерживать запястья легата и теперь только крепко обнимал. Губы жарко и беспорядочно целовали и прикусывали шею, уши, затылок и плечи Джироламо. Восставшая плоть да Винчи болезненно вдавилась ему между ягодиц. Ладони художника лихорадочно оглаживали дуги рёбер, закаменевшие мышцы живота, а пальцы чувствительно пощипывали вздувшиеся соски, от чего всё тело простреливало сладкой болью. Он закрыл глаза и в бессилии откинулся на грудь да Винчи. Лео в порыве страсти всем ртом глубоко всосал солоноватость и терпкий запах кожи на шее Риарио.   
      Полы распахнутой рубашки легата то и дело задирались и путались, мешая рукам Леонардо и он, не выдержав, содрал её с Джироламо. Мгновением позже куда-то в сторону полетела и вся одежда маэстро. Лео не сдержал громкого стона, когда всем телом прижался к горячему обнажённому Риарио, вот-вот готовому выплеснуться бурным экстазом.  
      — Лаура-а… — придушенным голосом, чувствуя, что сам не далёк от разрядки, взмолился художник, отрываясь от содрогающегося в предоргазме легата.   
      Синьора Черета тут же выпустила член Джироламо изо рта и поднялась с колен. Молча, понимающе кивнула головой. Блестящие от слюны, натёртые припухшие губы ответили сластолюбивой полуулыбкой. Волосы были встрёпаны пальцами Риарио, до этого направлявшего голову синьоры.  
      — Нн-ннет, — жалобно всхлипнул граф, когда оба любовника отстранились от него. — Пожалуйста…   
      — Пойдём на кровать. Там будет удобнее, — художник облизнулся, пожирая взглядом Риарио с головы до ног, уже полностью раздетого. — Лаура, прошу, — он мельком взглянул на синьору Черета, сбросившую в тот момент сорочку, и нетерпеливо протянул руку, помогая перешагнуть через тонкое кружево на полу.

***

  
  
      — Если хочешь, я могу тебя привязать, — внезапно предложил Лео, когда втроём улеглись на прохладные скользкие простыни, давая себе передышку. Джироламо оказался между двух нагих тел: с одного бока твёрдое жилистое мужское, с другого — мягкое женское. Теперь рука да Винчи обхватила член графа и неспешно двигалась по нему вверх-вниз, а Лаура целовала и ласкала грудь и живот.   
      — Зачем? — с закрытыми глазами прохрипел Джироламо, лишённый последнего душевного равновесия и не в силах думать о чём-то ещё. Он растворялся в сладостных и томительных ощущениях. Отрава художника видимо все ещё действовала на графа и он, попав в ловушку порочных влечений, уступил напористому домогательству и позволил да Винчи касаться своей плоти.   
      — Возможно, тебе понравится. Определённое ограничение в движениях даёт более острые ощущения…   
      — Нет! — Джироламо мотнул головой. Теперь он ни за что не позволит ограничивать себя, особенно да Винчи. Достаточно и того, что из-за вероломства художника он лишён всякой воли. Одну руку опять запустил в волосы синьоры, продолжившей губами и языком ласкать его грудь, а другой мял её округлое плечо, пока очередная волна чувственного удовольствия растекалась по телу.  
      Да Винчи не скрывал своего содомского желания, смотрел на Риарио голодным взглядом животной похоти.   
      Риарио сквозь полуопущенные веки разглядывал приподнявшегося на локте Лео. Художник ощутимо сдавливал в кулаке член Джироламо, двигая по нему вверх-вниз. Или оглаживая, зарывал сильные пальцы в густой жёсткий волос лобка и паха, нежил упругие яйца, вызывая новый прилив желания.   
      С какой-то сладковатой жутью Риарио первый раз в жизни смотрел на мужчину ни как на врага или соперника, а как на партнёра и не мог понять — нравится ему то, что он видит или нет. Их взгляды внезапно скрестились и Джироламо в неловком смущении открыл глаза, уставившись на да Винчи.  
      Смотри-смотри, — взгляд художника был полон распутства и искушения, — пусть твои мысли, крутятся вокруг того, что ты можешь испытать только со мной. Я хочу твои губы, твои руки и твоё тело. Я хочу слышать твои стоны, которые вырву из тебя — явственно читалось в потемневших глазах Леонардо.  
      Синьора Черета внезапно выпрямилась, разом взглянув на обоих мужчин, как будто хотела что-то сказать.  
      — Лаура… — немедленно ухватился за спасительный момент Риарио. На губах графа появилась нетерпеливая и требовательная полуулыбка. Да Винчи немедленно убрал руку и отвердевший член Риарио пружинисто шлёпнулся на живот.   
      Синьора и граф поняли друг друга без слов. Лаура послала Риарио взгляд порочной блудницы, а да Винчи бросила короткий и красноречивый, словно предъявила свои права на легата и затем оседлала его.   
      Джироламо плавно вошёл в спелую мякоть плоти любовницы и ритмично задвигал бёдрами.   
      Распухшие губы синьоры призывно открылись. Она опустила веки, изогнула спину, выпятив пышные груди. Джироламо не спускал глаз с её раскрасневшегося лица, грубо смял тугие крупные, колышущиеся от его толчков полушария. Зажав пальцами торчащие затвердевшие соски, заставил Лауру застонать и ещё сильнее выгнуться навстречу властным мужским рукам. Черета всем телом потянулась к лицу Риарио и обхватила его губы жадным ртом. Джироламо охотно ответил на поцелуй — оба словно забыли о том, что рядом есть кто-то третий.   
      Да Винчи мгновенно ощутил свою «ненужность». Он едва не зарычал от нахлынувшей волны злости и разочарования; для него Лаура стала по-настоящему лишней. Она полностью завладела Джироламо, скрыв под собой от художника, и теперь он не мог видеть даже лица Риарио. Оно было спрятано за длинными свесившимися прядями волос.  
      Леонардо вдруг захотелось схватить и, намотав прядь на кулак, рвануть голову женщины назад. Сбросить Черету на пол и занять её место. Он заскрипел зубами, гася ярость. С жадностью наблюдал, как руки Риарио тискают и впиваются в крепкие пышные бёдра, мнут груди, оглаживают бока и чуть отвислый живот любовницы.  
      От накатывающего блаженства синьора протяжно стонала. У неё было зрелое белое тело; полумрак от горящих свечей мягко обрисовывал изгибы высокой и полной груди с крупными тёмными сосками. Широкий треугольник волос на лобке был густым и тёмным, гораздо темнее роскошных волос, медовой волной рассыпавшихся по полным плечам, спине и груди венецианки. Казалось, что её тело плавиться и истекает. Ухоженная гладкая кожа блестела бисеринками жаркого пота. От Лауры пахло особым духом возбуждённой женской плоти — кисловатым и горько-пряным одновременно.   
      Да Винчи длинно выдохнул. У него гулко и болезненно билось сердце, в голове стучало. Ему было нечем дышать. Тяжёлый воздух с трудом проникал в лёгкие. В паху горело и распирало, и мучительно-острые ощущения становились нестерпимее. Сжал в кулаке пульсирующий член, и задвигал по нему вверх-вниз, как до этого делал графу. Тем временем его взгляд скользил по женскому телу, мимолётно отмечая про себя все мягкие округлые линии, и нырнул между крупных ягодиц, туда, где в припухшей сочной сердцивине двигался, погружаясь и выныривая, член Риарио.  
      Лео больно закусил губу, сдерживая нервную дрожь — он желал видеть и чувствовать совершенно другое. Внутри всё бунтовалось — да Винчи не собирался оставаться зрителем и не собирался отдавать Риарио Черете. Папский легат будет только его! Делиться Джироламо он ни с кем не станет!   
      Мстительные шальные мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове художника. Картина в его взбудораженном сознании сделалась ещё более развратной и он был намерен её немедленно воплотить.  
      Лео приподнялся. С края кровати дотянулся до склянки с льняным маслом на полу, щедро плеснул себе на ладонь и растёр по члену. Вернулся, встал на колени позади Лауры и между раздвинутых ног Риарио.  
      Облизнув пересохшие губы, положил ладони поверх кистей рук графа, обхватывающих бёдра Череты, тем самым обращая внимание на себя.  
      — Лаура, — прохрипел чужим голосом. — Вы позволите?  
      Черета и Джироламо перестали двигаться. Женщина тяжело шумно дышала. Уронив голову на плечо Риарио, чуть повернула назад и отстранённо поглядела на да Винчи.  
      Дрожащие язычки пламени отбрасывали вокруг резкие и причудливые трепещущие тени. Рыжевато-красные отсветы лизали потную кожу, детально обрисовывая рельеф широких покатых плеч и мускулистого торса. Из-за мерцающей пляски огней фигура художника показалась ей фантасмагорической и невероятно красивой. Маэстро стоял на коленях позади неё, прицельно глядя и ожидая разрешения, и медленно двигал рукой по своему встопорщенному мужскому органу. Воплощённый в человека демон ненасытной плотской страсти.   
      Она умела повелевать. Могла бы запретить ему касаться себя. Могла бы приказать убраться или даже ударить. Могла бы заставить страдать… Сейчас он бы не подчинился…  
      Лаура прикрыла глаза, подёрнувшиеся поволокой бесстыдной похоти. По телу прошлась едва заметная дрожь томительного предвкушения.  
      — Да... — слабо улыбнулась одними губами. Повинуясь порочным внутренним желаниям, она поняла о чём просил да Винчи. — Вы анатом, умоляю, будьте благоразумны, Леонардо.  
      — Я буду, — пообещал Лео, сам же вперил взгляд в Риарио, повернувшего голову чуть в сторону, чтобы видеть художника.   
      Да Винчи буквально прожигал глаза графа — чёрные бездонные омуты, полные опасений и недоумения. Лео не сдержал кривой ухмылки. Лаура приподнялась, не позволяя Джироламо выйти из неё, и прогнула поясницу, подставляя себя маэстро.   
      Леонардо подвинулся. Одной ногой упёрся коленом в постель, вплотную к промежности графа, другую согнул через ногу Риарио. Примерился и начал аккуратно вводить скользкий член в лоно Череты поверх члена Риарио.   
      От напряжения челюсти свело. Он со свистом дышал сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. Его член тесно прижимался к горячему и липкому пенису Риарио. Да Винчи с трудом погружался в медленно растягивающееся жаркое чрево синьоры. Она громко прерывисто стонала от распирающей боли и удовольствия. Приподнялась на руки и до крови впилась ногтями в кожу плеч графа. Но тот, поглощённый волнительными эмоциями и ощущениями совсем не чувствовал её ногтей.   
      Джироламо замер, впав некое подобие транса, не отрываясь смотрел в искажённое гримасой лицо Леонардо. На вздувшиеся вены на лбу и на висках, в немом рыке ощерившийся рот, натянутые на шее жилы. И по мере проникновения художника, глаза Риарио делались всё больше. Находясь внутри женщины, он остро чувствовал чужой мужской, тесно притиснутый орган, медленно продвигающийся по его распалённой плоти.   
      Сердце пропускало удар за ударом. Его прошиб пот. Дыхание сорвалось до громкого хриплого вскрика.   
      Наконец Леонардо вошёл до основания и замер, давая себе и партнёрам привыкнуть друг к другу и новым ощущениям. Хоть немного унять боль, сумасшедшее сердцебиение и выровнять дыхание.   
      Выждав, первым сделал осторожный толчок. Болезненное сладострастие разлилось по телам, вызвав волну чувственности, покрыв кожу обильной жаркой испариной и мурашками. Черета издала глубокий протяжный стон. В бессилии упала на грудь Джироламо. Тот взглядом буквально приклеился к лицу Леонардо, в глазах которого полыхало плотское вожделение. И явное желание зайти ещё дальше. Красивый дикий зверь, идущий по следу. Сердце Риарио колошматилось так, словно хотело сломать грудную клетку. Да Винчи вновь криво с вызовом усмехнулся, хищно глядя в глаза графа и опять толкнулся. Джироламо, охваченный страстью, зародившимся опасным желанием, замешанным на любопытстве и азарте, и приняв этот вызов, вскинул навстречу свои бёдра.   
      Их крепко сдавленные тесным женским лоном, возбуждённо ноющие члены тёрлись друг об друга так, что перед глазами вспыхивали огненные круги. Да Винчи одной рукой упирался в стену над ходящим ходуном изголовьем скрипящей кровати — другой нащупал и чувствительно сдавил поджатую мошонку Риарио, заставив того выгнуться и застонать во весь голос. Сдерживаться Лео был не намерен — нарастил темп, стал двигаться грубее и жестче, низом живота звучно ударяясь о женские ягодицы. Кто сказал, что плотская любовь должна быть нежной и медленной?   
      Черета, зажатая мужскими телами скулила и вскрикивала при каждом двойном ударе внутри себя. Растянутая до предела и практически лишённая движений, она почти перестала существовать. Слитые воедино, каждой мелко вибрирующей клеточкой тела они обострённо чувствовали друг друга. Это сводило с ума. Ввергало в какой-то отчаянно губительный, головокружительный восторг неземного блаженства.  
      Внутри женщины стало до невозможности тесно и жарко. Пространство перед глазами плавилось, но оба не отводили друг от друга пронзительных взоров — они были только вдвоём. Джироламо глазами ел да Винчи то и дело, по-змеиному, кончиком языка облизывающего пересохшие губы. Художник скалился и хрипел. С его лба срывались и падали на спину Лауры крупные капли пота.   
      Рассудок графа терял связь с действительностью. Мышцы начало сводить нарастающими волнами оргазма. Он закатывал глаза, в голос прерывисто учащённо стонал. Широко ловил ртом воздух, настоянный на густом запахе расплавленного воска и потных разгоряченных соитием тел. Запрокидывал голову так, что на горле выпирал крупный хрящ адамова яблока и выгибался навстречу каждому толчку да Винчи.   
      — Давай… Давай, Риарио! Давай, мой хороший... — вслух сиплым шёпотом подстёгивал Леонардо, с силой двигаясь вдоль члена Джироламо. Он изнывал от сжигающей плоть страсти, но ждал, ждал, когда первым испытает пик наслаждения граф. Вдруг почувствовал, как задёргался под ним распёртый орган легата и ощутил обволакивающее тепло чужого семени.   
      Да Винчи больше не сдерживался — во всём теле ревело пламя торжества, в ушах молотом била кровь, в глазах стояла багровая пелена — одним размашистым движением глубоко вогнал член. Тело скрутила болезненно-сладкя судорога. Дыхание пресеклось, Лео обильно извергнулся в безудержном экстазе. 

***

  
  
      Он проснулся от яркого света, нагло ломящегося под веки. Было тепло и уютно, будто лежал в мягком коконе. Во всём теле чувствовалась нега. Было слишком хорошо… В памяти всплывали непристойные будоражащие воображение картины. Он мысленно усмехнулся — давно ему не снились столь яркие по ощущениям сны. Лаура, он и да Винчи…   
      Джироламо медленно пробуждался. Сон окончательно ускользал, и в последнем его тающем мазке, вдруг ощутил рядом с собой чужое присутствие. Кто-то обнимал его со спины и это были отнюдь не женские руки.  
      Его воспоминания не были остатками сна! Легат с ужасающей очевидностью испытал всю глубину своего рокового падения. Стало невыносимо муторно, как будто в желудке неведомая тварь шевельнула склизкими щупальцами. Где-то в недрах черепа началась нарастающая пульсация боли.  
      Риарио медленно приподнял веки.  
      Знакомое пространство купалось в золотистом солнечном свете, лившимся сквозь бутылочное стекло в раме окна. В приоткрытые створки врывался тёплый ветерок и гомон давно ожившей улицы.   
      Синьоры Череты рядом не было и он, в крошечной надежде подумал, что всё же Лаура, в этой обители порока, плод его воспалённого воображения… Но простынь под ним была шёлковая и на полу напротив сиял серебряный канделябр в потёках сгоревших до основания свечей… В мастерской да Винчи отродясь такой роскоши не водилось.  
      Сердце мучительно дёрнулось в чудовищном осознании своего окончательного грехопадения. Свет вокруг сгустился, будто внезапно наступили зимние сумерки. Во рту появилась горькая и вязкая слюна. Горло сжалось, не давая проглотить застрявший тошнотворный ком.  
      — Вина… или воды, — он еле шевельнул языком, как будто в рот набились колючки чертополоха.  
      — Может я займу твой рот чем-нибудь другим? — скабрезный смешок позади и тёплая ладонь скользнула к низу живота.   
      — Да Винчи…   
      Это прозвучало так тихо и устрашающе спокойно, что полудремотное состояние немедленно слетело с художника. Леонардо резко широко открыл глаза, убрал руку от Риарио и чуть отодвинулся от него. Легат стал поворачиваться к нему лицом. Было в его медленных движениях нечто неуловимое и в тоже время выдающее смертельную угрозу. Как замерший перед прыжком опасный зверь. Инстинктивно напрягшийся Лео хотел отпрянуть назад, но не успел. Молниеносный выпад руки и железные пальцы сдавили горло.   
      — Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я тебя не должен убить? — леденя взором задохнувшегося художника, в тихой ярости прошелестел Риарио.  
      — Я спасал тебя… несколько раз, — прохрипел Леонардо, вцепившись в запястье Джироламо. Какой-то частичкой разума он всё ещё надеялся, что это игра, но взгляд напротив не оставлял сомнений в истинных намерениях римлянина. Граф действительно хотел его придушить. Пальцы стискивали горло так, что Лео слышал звук сдавливаемых хрящей. Воздуха не хватало. Перед глазами вспыхивали звёзды.   
      — Джироламо… отпусти, — Леонардо напрягался, чтобы отодрать руку от себя, но Риарио держал так, словно в нём проснулась дьявольская сила.  
      — Отпустить? — всё также тихо шипел Риарио, с холодным беспристрастием разглядывая побагровевшего от натуги Леонардо. — Я тоже просил меня отпустить, художник. Но ты этого не сделал.  
      Сквозь сомн роящихся перед глазами чёрных точек да Винчи видел каких титанических усилий требовалось легату, чтобы не сдавить пальцы сильнее и не сломать хрящ на его горле.  
      «Чёрт! — истошно возопил рассудок. — Ничего не вышло! Не вышло-не вышло-не вышло», — отчаянно колотилось в мозгу Леонардо. Восставший из ада Монстр смотрел на него почерневшими глазами графа. И сейчас тот не выглядел безумцем с налитым кровью взором. Нет, напротив, глаза графа были чисты. И смотрел он настолько безучастно и хладнокровно, что от этой будничности волосы становились дыбом.   
      Лео беспомощно задыхался.   
      — Я хотел помочь… мы хотели тебе помочь… Ты не можешь отрицать — тебе понравилось.  
      — Нет.  
      — Риарио…   
      Джироламо вдруг резко отпихнул да Винчи, разжав железную хватку. Леонардо тут же отпрянул к краю кровати. Жадно хватал воздух ртом. Выставил вперёд раскрытую в предостерегающем жесте ладонь. Но Риарио не шевельнулся, лишь продолжил смотреть на да Винчи безжалостным жутковатым взором.  
      — Сегодня я уеду в Рим, — низким скрипучим голосом начал легат. — И там… Там, каждый день я буду усердно молить Господа о том, чтобы ты, да Винчи, больше никогда в жизни не встал на моём пути… Иначе, художник, я убью тебя.  
      Его голос звучал ровно, как дорога в ад.  
      Лео с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в саднящем горле ком. Он не знал что сказать — всё, до страшной очевидности, было кончено. Все его намерения спасти или облегчить существование человека, к которому он неравнодушен, к которому, не смотря ни на что, тянулся, развеялись прахом. Всё оказалось напрасным. Да Винчи проиграл.   
      — Риарио… — сипло позвал Лео, в отчаянной последней попытке достучаться до человека внутри зверя, — Лаура, она… я прошу тебя…  
      — С ней всё будет в порядке, — не меняя выражения лица, Джироламо чуть дёрнул уголком рта в подобии усмешки. Встал с кровати. Не спеша принялся собирать свои раскиданые вещи и одеваться.   
      Лео молча наблюдал, не делая попыток пошевелиться. Он чувствовал как в груди разливается мучительная боль сожаления и глухой тоски. Люди говорят, что если любишь кого-то очень сильно, то это может уничтожить тебя. Он хотел бы взбунтоваться и отрицать. Но в эту минуту Леонардо чересчур остро ощущал свою покинутость и опустошённость, — его сердце — открытая рана. Он уничтожен.  
      Из горла рвался крик. Да Винчи очень хотелось в полный голос отчаянно взвыть. Всё кончено! Ничего не вышло. Монстр победил.   
      Наконец, Риарио полностью оделся и поднял с пола свой кинжал в ножнах. Да Винчи весь подобрался и напружинился. Легат задумчиво подержал оружие в руках. Чуть вытащил лезвие клинка и, помедлив, перевёл взгляд на художника. Лицо его ничего не выражало. Лео закаменел, готовясь любыми способами защитить себя. Риарио не двигался. Смотрел долгим потусторонним взором, от которого сердце да Винчи болезненно билось короткими дёргаными ударами. Потом со стуком решительно задвинул клинок обратно в ножны. Опоясался, и уже не глядя по сторонам, поспешил вниз по лестнице. 

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.


End file.
